1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grasping tool and a projector.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a handle for a portable apparatus provided in a portable apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector has been known (see, for example, JP-A-09-326569).
Each of the right and left sides of the upper surface of the portable apparatus disclosed in JP-A-09-326569 is provided with a recessed portion, and the recessed portion is provided with a handle formed in a substantially lateral U-shape. Thereby, the handle is grasped by one or two persons depending on the weight of the portable apparatus such as the liquid crystal projector, thereby allowing the portable apparatus to be transported.
Incidentally, the handle for a portable apparatus (grasping tool) disclosed in JP-A-09-326569 is often provided in the substantially central portion of the portable apparatus, and the handle has as large a size as can be grasped by one person (as large a size as a fist). Therefore, even in a case where the weight of the portable apparatus such as a projector is equivalent to one or more adults, the portable apparatus is required to be transported by one or two persons when the grasping tool is used. In such a case, it is very difficult for one or two persons to transport the portable apparatus. In a case where the portable apparatus is transported by four persons, the grasping tool can be grasped by only two persons. That is, since at least two other persons are not able to grasp the grasping tool, there is a problem in that the portable apparatus is not able to be easily transported.
That is, a grasping tool and a projector are needed which are capable of being simultaneously grasped by three or more persons, and which are capable of easily transporting a portable apparatus (device) such as a projector.